


I Like You

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sleepy cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StevetheIcecube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/gifts).



> Drabble request. Sleepy cuddles are my weakness.

Compassion had gotten her own room, which Fitz felt was completely unfair. She was a bloody TARDIS, for God’s sake. She didn’t need to sleep! He hadn’t mentioned that to her, though; she’d insisted on being alone and both he and the Doctor were too scared to argue.

As it was, Fitz was currently flopped on the hotel bed, pointedly ignoring the Doctor, who was rattling around the room. He was grumpy from having to run around the city all day while the Doctor and Compassion had done ‘undercover’ work, which had really meant loafing around in a posh hotel talking to rich people.

“Could you be a little quieter, please?” Fitz poked his head out from under the covers to glare at the Doctor. “I’m trying to sleep over here.”

“Sorry.” The Doctor set the alarm clock back down with a guilty expression, quickly pocketing his sonic screwdriver. Fitz didn’t really want to ask what he was doing. Besides, that would require conversation, and he’d much rather be grumpy.

“Hmph.” He pulled the blankets back up. The Doctor nudged him a couple seconds later and Fitz groaned. “What?”

“Move over.”

“Why?” Fitz still had the covers over his head and his voice was muffled. 

“So I can lie down, of course.”

Great. Just his luck. He’d been hoping to at least have the bed to himself tonight, given that the Doctor rarely slept. No such thing apparently. Fitz shuffled to the edge of the bed, deliberately taking all the blankets with him. He heard the mattress creak as the Doctor climbed onto it.

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked, tugging the blankets back over.

“Nothing.” A blanket fell off him and Fitz blinked, surprised by the sudden darkness. The Doctor must’ve turned out the lights.

“You seem upset,” the Doctor murmured right in his ear, and Fitz had to stop himself from falling right off the bed. When had he gotten so close?

“Nah. I’m fine. Just feel like being irritated,” he muttered into the pillow. 

“Hmm.” The Doctor moved back. Probably thinking about how weird humans were, Fitz decided. They sat in silence for a bit, the only sound in the room the quiet humming of the air conditioning. Fitz was just starting to doze off when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and dragged him backwards.

“What-“ Fitz yelped, clawing at the bed sheets. “Doctor! What’re you doing?”

“You’re warm,” the Doctor said by way of explanation, burying his face in Fitz’s neck. Fitz felt his face heat up and he swallowed, frozen. This was a bit new to him. Cuddling with aliens he’d done before, yeah, but he’d never thought it’d happen with a Time Lord. Especially not with one who was his cr…no, don’t say it.

“T-thanks?” He managed finally. The Doctor chuckled, breath warm against his neck, and squeezed a little tighter. Fitz’s heart skipped a beat and then sped up until it was going almost painfully fast. He was pretty sure he was bright red by now.

“I’m sorry you’re upset,” the Doctor said quietly, pulling Fitz a little closer and curling up against him.

“I’m-I’m not. Not really. I was just pretending. It’s a human thing.”

“Oh. Good.” The Doctor kissed the back of his neck. “That’s good. It hurts to see you sad.” The words sent a knife twisting through him, and Fitz swallowed again.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” The Doctor kissed him again. “Just be you. I like you.”

“Thanks.” A sleepy smile found its way onto his face. It wasn’t often that he heard that: someone liking him for who he actually was, instead of who he tried to be. “I like you too,” Fitz yawned, eyes half-closed.

“Mm.” The Doctor let go for a moment to pull the blankets up, and Fitz snuggled back further against him. He could get used to his, he decided. Cuddling with the Doctor. It was nice. Very comfy and relaxing. 

“G’night, Doctor.” Fitz was barely audible, mostly asleep. The Doctor brought his arms back up, resting loosely on his hips.

“Good night, Fitz.”


End file.
